


Thunderstruck

by Sunshinecackle



Series: A Pirate's Life Every Single Day [2]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Astraphobia, F/M/M, Gil is 16 (but only barely), Harry and Gil are pretty much just together all the time, Harry broke his foot, Harry is 17 here, M/M, Polyamory, Uma is 16, Uma is allowed in and out of the relationship whenever she wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 12:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20778638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshinecackle/pseuds/Sunshinecackle
Summary: Gil doesn’t like storms.





	Thunderstruck

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is probably going to be one of the Poly fics for these three that I write. More or less, I’ve decided that there’s a very specific dynamic. Harry and Gil are dating, and have kind of an open-door policy that if Uma wants in, she’s in, and if she wants out, she’s out. Her participation is totally voluntary, at all times, because while the boys love her, and she’s fond of them, they drive her crazy sometimes. Anyway, this kind of happened because we kept having storms. xD I hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Part two is [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20921201)!

“I still can’t believe you were that _stupid_.” Uma couldn’t help the laugh dancing off her tongue, shaking her head a little as she leaned back further into Harry’s bed. Her first mate glared at the ceiling, arms crossed over his chest. His left foot, cast and all, was elevated on a small stack of soft pillows.

“And _I_ still can’t believe you won’t let it _go_.” He groused, turning his head away from her and pointedly staring at the wall when she playfully poked his cheek. 

“You were the one that decided to _jump_ from the mast. I still don’t know why you--”

“Gil can do it.” 

“...Gil could probably jump from the highest point on the Isle and walk away from it without limping. His bones are made of steel or something.” And Uma wouldn’t exactly be wrong. They had seen that boy get banged up to the moon and back and he just didn’t seem capable of breaking a bone. Even his toes and fingers had never been so much as fractured. Hell, he rarely got sick. Jay had always said it was because he was too stupid to realize he’d come down with something.

Maybe he was.

“I… Yeah.” As much as Harry hated to admit it, there was no denying that, despite everything, Gil always seemed to walk away from everything he was ever thrown. About the only thing he struggled with, other than intellectual pursuits, was swimming. Uma had mentioned to Harry once that it was probably because he had a bunch of rocks in his head.

“So, just because Gil can jump off a bridge and be fine, that doesn’t mean you shou--” A crack of thunder interrupted her, and Uma glared at the ceiling as if that would do her any good. Lightning flashed, lighting up the cabin they occupied, and yet another boom sounded seconds later. “That doesn’t mean that you should, too.” Uma finally finished, rolling her eyes at Harry’s obvious displeasure.

“I can do what I--” Once more interrupted by a loud crash, both pairs of eyes shot to the door this time, openly staring in surprise as Gil staggered in and dove into Harry’s bed. 

“God-- Fucking dammit, Gi--” Harry cried, watching as Gil crawled in between them, causing Harry to roll away for a second to avoid getting a knee to the nuts. A pained grunt left a glaring Harry as Gil flopped down and thoroughly wrapped around him. Uma could have easily made the comparison to a Kraken sinking a ship but didn’t think it prudent to speak until Gil was comfortable.

“Gil?” She questioned, voice even but beneath it swam something dark and foreboding, “What are you _doing_?”

“I don’t like storms.” He muttered in response, his voice muffled in Harry’s shoulder. Flinching at another clap of thunder, he buried his face into the elder man’s armpit, hiding under his arm like maybe he’d be safe that way. Uma rose a brow, about to speak when Gil reached back suddenly to tug her by the hip. By the time he was done situating the three of them, she had a leg up over his hip and an arm around his waist, and he was clinging tightly to Harry with every limb he had.

“I think--” 

“It’s a sleepover.” Harry cut Uma short once more and she glared at him over Gil’s shoulder. To do so, she’d had to pop up and hold onto the big lug’s shoulder, peering past his head at her first mate.

“It’s a _what_, now?” She bit out, narrowing her eyes even more as Harry offered her his infamously handsome half-smirk.

“Gil doesn’t like storms,” Harry informed as if it were that easy. _You should open your ears._ went unsaid, but the challenge was in his eyes.

“Yeah, I don’t ” Gil added quietly, as if that actually _helped_ Uma to understand what Harry was saying. It wasn’t like his little additions ever actually did anyone any good, but they let him speak regardless.

“Okay.” Uma’s succinct sentence was filled with irritation, “So… Why am I spooning you?”

“It’s comfortable and I feel good with you guys.” Gil chirped, nuzzling Harry’s chest. At least he’d been guided out of the pirate’s armpit. “I’m yours.” While usually he only said that to Harry, Uma felt the sentiment just the same. They both belonged to her if she had anything to say about it.

Harry batted his eyelashes at Uma, pouting cutely as he rubbed Gil’s shoulder in slow circles, carefully adjusting his foot when Gil’s leg bumped his pillows. She grit her teeth for a second before rolling her eyes, sighing loudly, dramatically, as she gave in. Between these two idiots, she could occasionally feel at least a little bit forgiving and soft. If nothing else, having her chest pressed into his back kept Gil from jolting with every clap of thunder. Harry’s arm around his shoulders kept his head still, too.

“I feel like we’re going to need to talk about this ” Uma muttered, muffled, into Gil’s back, nestling into the muscles there. Nobody seemed to have heard her; She could already hear Gil snoring softly between them. Harry was probably close behind, considering how many times he’d bitched that he was tired before Gil had come in. Despite herself, even Uma allowed the claws of sleep to dig into her brain, tugging her off into oddly domestic-flavored dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> There we have it, finished another thing! I’m really feeling these three, oddly enough. I hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
